


odd beliefs

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Delusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick is being watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> on a side note, i'm psychotic myself and i just felt the need to write about this. enjoy.

Patrick feels trapped. He can't see them, but he can almost feel them. The cameras; they're everywhere. He's a famous dude in a famous band; it's no surprise they're spying on him. But why? The question hangs heavy on his mind. Why? Why? Why?

He doesn't want to go to Pete for help because they'll see it. They. He hates Them. They're watching his every move, They want him dead. And if that means torturing him with stalking, then so be it.

He feels so lost as he cries into his bed, trying to hide his tears with his pillow even though They can hear. Everything seems to be out of place and he's so vulnerable. They watch everything he does. He isn't free from them at any moment. He's paranoid, he thinks They will hurt him or Pete or Joe or Andy. He doesn't want Them to touch his bandmates, his boyfriend.

Some days, the cameras go away and he feels calmer. He feels almost... holy. He hears angels, telling him he's sacred and godly and he deserves the world. He's a god, he thinks. He's a god and he should be treated like such.

He doesn't get a name for these... odd beliefs, if you may, until late on his symptoms. Delusions, they're called. Nonsensical beliefs psychotic people create. There's paranoid ones, of grandeur, and such.

He tries to not feel sick in his brain. He's not sick, is he? He's just weird. His brain is just weird.

The cameras come back. The feeling of being boundless, of being a god comes back. But he doesn't fight it. He learns to live with it. He never tells anyone besides his therapist; he doesn't want Them to see him being weak. He doesn't want Pete to tell him his beliefs aren't real, because that means he's part of Them.

He tries his best to keep his love with Pete afloat. He tries his best to love him, to care for him when he could be part of Them. He never asks. He knows he'd lie anyway.


End file.
